He's Back
by astral-angel
Summary: Prue's past comes back to haunt her. Parts 3-6 up. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

**HE'S BACK...**

****

****

**Disclaimer: Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. Therefore not mine. **

**Authors Note: This beginning of this fic takes place near the end of first season but it's as if Andy never dies, and he still doesn't know that Prue, Piper and Phoebe are witches. Leo's there, the girls know he's a white lighter. This gets confusing, because it never stays in the same time period. Reviews welcome.**

****

Part 1 

"Prue, why can't you just tell me what you're hiding?" yelled Andy Trudeau.

"I can't. And if you can't deal with that, then I'm sorry!" Prue Halliwell shouted back at him. 

"You're right. I can't deal with my girlfriend keeping secrets from me. So until you decide that you can trust me, I think it might be best if we stopped seeing each other." Andy said coldly. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the Manor. 

Prue sank to the ground and cradled her head between her knees. She stayed like that until she heard the phone ring. _'I can't be bothered getting up. I'll let the answering machine get that.' She dragged herself up to her room, and fell into bed, staring up at the ceiling. __'How am I supposed to tell Andy that I'm a witch? That Piper and Phoebe are witches as well. And that we're not just any witches, we're the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches the world has known. I want to tell him so bad, but he'll just get into danger. I don't think I'll ever forget seeing Andy die that day. I'm just glad that it was in the future, and that we had a chance to change it. At least this way he'll be safe.' She curled up into a ball, and let the tears fall. Andy and her had been best friends since they were 3 and in love since they were 12. It hurt Prue to think that she and Andy would never end up having the family they always dreamed of. She slowly drifted off to sleep, still crying. _

_4 months later_

"Andy, why don't you just talk to her?" Inspector Darryl Morris told his partner exasperatedly. 

Andy remained silent, still looking out the window seeing nothing but a face with ice-blue eyes and jet black hair. 

"I've requested a transfer. I'm leaving tomorrow," he finally said quietly. 

"You've what?!" Darryl yelled. "Trudeau, you've lost it."

"It's too hard, Darryl. Being around her, but still not being able to touch her. To kiss her. To run my hands through her hair. It's too hard." 

"Speaking of Prue, are you going to tell her?" 

"Yeah. I'm gonna go around tonight and tell her."

"Good luck"

Meanwhile, at the Halliwell Manor, Piper and Phoebe were about to leave. 

"Are you sure you'll be ok here by yourself Prue?" Piper asked her older sister.

"I'll be fine. You two have fun at the convention, and in Hawaii." Prue replied impatiently.

"What if a demon attacks?" Phoebe asked. "You'll be by yourself."

"I can handle myself. Plus I have the Book of Shadows right upstairs. Now go!" Prue said smiling. 

The day went by quickly, and by the time Prue got home from working at Bucklands, it was pouring with rain. She ran in the door completely soaked, her hair dripping with water, and her white shirt completely see through. As soon as she shut the door and was about to run up the stairs, a warlock blinked in. 

"What have we here…?" he asked leering at Prue.

"What the hell?" Prue never let him finish as she tried to use her power of telekinesis to throw him. 

"Did I forget to mention that I'm immune to your powers?" he said silkily, blinking behind Prue, and twisting her arm behind her back. "Too bad I have to kill you, witch. You and I could have had some fun."

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**He's Back**

**Disclaimer: Charmed character's don't belong to me. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me. **

**Part 2**

"Let me go!" Prue said half afraid, half angry.

"Ok, sure." With that, the warlock hurled her into the stairway, and grinned evilly when he saw the blood trickling from her forehead. While he was crossing over to her, the doorbell rung.

"Prue! Open the door." Andy's voice could be faintly heard in the hall. 

"Look's like you're lucky this time witch. Next time, you won't be. And who knows, we might even get to have some fun" he said to a barely conscious Prue, running his hands through her hair. He then brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her harshly before blinking out.

"Prue, I'm letting myself in with the spare key." Andy yelled a couple of minutes later. He grabbed the key from under the pot plant and opened the door. Closing it behind him, he turned to see Prue slumped at the stairs, coming in and out of consciousness. 

"What the hell! Prue, are you ok? What happened?" Andy asked worriedly.

"An…Andy?" Prue managed to get out dazedly.

Andy lifted Prue into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into her room before lying her down on the bed. 

"Prue, you're soaked! And you're starting to burn up. Do you still keep the first aid kit in the bathroom?" Andy asked.

"Yeah." Prue said, her world coming back into focus slowly.

"Andy?" Prue asked as Andy sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah Prue?"

"What happened? And how did you get in? Why am I bleeding?" Prue asked confused.

"You don't remember?" 

"No."

"I let myself in with the spare key. I walked in and I found you on the floor." Andy said. "I must have fallen." Prue said not remembering a thing about the warlock that had just attacked her.

"When are Piper and Phoebe getting home?" Andy asked softly as he got up and began pulling clothes out of Prue's wardrobe. 

"They're out of town for the next two weeks. What are you doing?" Prue questioned shivering.

"You've got to get out of those wet clothes." He said pulling Prue up and unbuttoning her shirt. 

"I can do it myself!" Prue said fumbling with the buttons. Her hands were shaking with cold.

"Obviously you can't. And it's not as if I've never undressed you before." He said gently, removing her clothes leaving her standing there completely naked. He grabbed a large fluffy towel out of the bathroom and started drying a now extremely shivering Prue. He then dressed her in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and tucked her into bed. His gaze fell onto her bedside table and on a picture of the two of them. It was the day they had gone to the park. They had spent the whole day talking and they had gotten some passers by to take the photo of them. _'Oh Prue. Why can't you just trust me? Tell me what the big secret is.' He turned back to look at Prue, only to find her fast asleep. __'God she looks beautiful'. He sat there looking at her sleep, and frowned when he saw her brow crease as she started to struggle. _

"No… Phoebe watch out. He's shooting a fireball at you!"

"Piper, freeze him!"

_'What the…she must be delirious…but how could someone throw a fireball at Phoebe? And how could Piper freeze them?' These were the thoughts running through Andy's head and he ducked as Prue's eye's fluttered open and a book went flying across the room._

_'What the hell was that?!!'_

"Andy… what are you doing here? Never mind… I'm probably dreaming anyway, so I might as well tell you this. I'm sorry Andy. I'm sorry that I can't tell you that Piper, Phoebe and I are witches, but it's too dangerous. It's hard for us to vanquish the warlocks and demons without getting hurt, but it'd be impossible for you. At least we have powers to protect ourselves with… I wish Phoebe had never gone into the attic and read from the damn book…I love you Andy." With that, Prue's eyes closed again and she fell back into a troubled sleep. 

_'She still loves me? Wait - witches…warlocks…demons? Powers? What book?'  _

**TBC**

**Reviews Welcome. Thanx to all those that have reviewed.**


	3. Part 3

He's Back 

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or it's characters. Don't sue. 

**Part 3**

Andy slowly got off the bed and left Prue's room. He headed of to the attic door and apprehensively opened it. The attic had always been off limits to them while growing up, and Prue's grandmother had always made sure that they never went in. He peered in and saw a podium in the middle of the attic. He walked over to it and was stunned at what he saw. It was a book with a picture of a circle with three ellipses coming out of it, a triquetra. He opened the book slowly to the first page and saw written - _The Book of Shadows…_he began reading the legend of the Charmed Ones and then flipped the pages, when he heard Prue scream his name.

_'Prue, Piper, Phoebe…three sisters', three witches…they must be the Charmed One's. So this is what Prue's been keeping from me…'_

"Prue…wake up. It's ok. I'm here." Andy soothed Prue as she woke up sobbing.

"Andy? It was so real… he killed you. I couldn't do anything to stop it… he killed you and you died. Andy, promise me that you won't leave…promise me that you'll always love me?" Prue said sobbing.

"I promise…Prue, come on sweetie…its ok. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Andy said. _'Now how am I going to tell her that I'm leaving?'_ Andy didn't have a chance to dwell on that thought as Prue lifted her head off Andy's shoulder and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. 

"Prue…are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure Andy…I need this…I need you."

The next morning Andy awoke at dawn to see Prue cradled in his arms, their clothes lying around the room. _'Oh god…what have I done? I was supposed to tell her that I was leaving, not end up sleeping with her…I can't tell her that I'm leaving now…'_

_About 3 hours later…_

"Mmphf…What the..?" Prue said as she rolled off the bed. The memories of last night came flooding back into her mind. Her sisters leaving, then waking up to find Andy staring worriedly at her. 

"Andy…I wonder where he is…" Her eyes then fell onto her bedside drawer where a piece of paper laid with her name scrawled on it. It was in Andy's writing. _'Oh Andy, no…Please tell me that that's not what I think it is.' She apprehensively reached over and picked it up. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she read the letter;_

_Dear Prue,_

_          I know that after everything we've been through together, I should at least have said this to your face…I came over yesterday to tell you that I requested a transfer, and that I was leaving today. I didn't expect to end up sleeping with you…it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I shouldn't have to be writing this to you…I'm not leaving a new address because I think that both of us need to think about things. And I suppose that you should know that I know about you and your sisters being the Charmed One's. You became delirious and told me all of it. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. I guess this is goodbye…_

_ Andy_

"No…how could you do this to me? You promised me. You promised me." she managed to mutter out disbelievingly before she succumbed to the sobs that were racking her body. She curled up into a ball sobbing.

That was how Leo found her an hour later.

"Prue what's wrong? I orbed in and I couldn't find anyone…I sensed you in here." He said as he lifted the letter out of her hands and skimmed it… _'Oh man…poor Prue... I know that a white lighter isn't supposed to be violent but if I ever see this guy he's gonna get up close and personal with my fist…'_

"Leo…?" Prue's shaky voice broke through his thoughts. He watched in sympathy as she struggled to compose herself.

"Hi Prue…where are Piper and Phoebe?" 

"They're at a convention in Hawaii. What are you doing here?"

"I had to fix the bathroom sink. Hope you don't mind that I orbed in here?"

"Na its ok. Look I gotta get to work before Rex decides he's better off firing me."

_3 weeks later _

"Oh god please let it be negative. Please let it be negative…" Prue whispered softly as she stared at the stick in her hand willing it to stay clear. 

"Damnit!" It was blue. _'Oh god…I'm pregnant with Andy's baby. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. It could be wrong. Maybe Leo will be able to tell me for certain.'_

"Hi guys." Prue said wearily to her sisters and Leo.

"Hey Prue." Came the greetings from her two younger sisters and her white lighter. 

"Leo? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Prue said apprehensively.

"Sure."

"Uh…in private?"

Piper and Phoebe turned to look at Prue worriedly.

"Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh… yeah." _'Apart from the fact that I might be pregnant with a guy who skipped town, yeah everything's perfect.'_

In the family room, Prue closed the door and turned to Leo. 

"Leo, do you remember 3 weeks ago? You found me in my room bawling my eyes out?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" he joked.

"Yeah, well I need you to check something for me. I think I'm pregnant, but I really don't want to go to the doctor's, and I know that you can sense witches." She asked him softly.

"Oh god Prue. Um, sure." He walked over to her in 3 long strides, and placed his hand over her stomach.

"Look Prue. I'm not sure exactly how to tell you this, but you're pregnant."

"Oh god. Oh god. I'm having a baby. I'm having Andy's baby." She said softly and then bolted out of the house and jumped in her car, speeding off. 

"Leo? What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue will have to tell you herself." Leo said softly.

"Oh god. My sister and my boyfriend are having an affair." Piper said panicking.

"What?! No." Leo said amazed that Piper could think such a thing.

"Well then, why are you so upset over her leaving?" she yelled.

"Look, Prue and I are not having an affair! She just needed me to check something for her, ok?" 

"What?" she said close to tears.

"Fine. If you really want to know, Prue wanted me to check if she was pregnant or not ok. And I can't believe that you could think that Prue, your older sister would betray you like that. If you couldn't trust me, I would think that you could at least trust your own sister." Leo said angrily, orbing out, leaving Piper and Phoebe standing there stunned. 

"Prue might be pregnant? Why didn't she tell us? And speaking of that, how could you think that they're having an affair?" Phoebe asked Piper angrily.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just insecure about our relationship." Piper said softly.

**TBC. **

**Reviews Welcome. **

**Thanx to all those that have reviewed.**


	4. Part 4

He's Back 

**Disclaimer: Said it once, said it twice. Don't own them. Don't sue. You'll get nothing. **

**Part 4**

2 Months later 

"Piper look out!" Prue called out to her sister as she used her powers on the demon that was attacking her. Piper froze the demon in front of her and then the one attacking Phoebe. They both turned in time to see a demon sneaking up behind their older sister and use his power to fling her into the nearby wall.

"Prue! Ok, that's it!" Piper said angrily, flinging her hands out and freezing him. 

"Prue! Wake up. Come on Prue, we need you." Phoebe said worriedly to her older sister.

"Phee…Phoebe?" Prue said dazedly.

"Oh my god, Prue are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe it hurts. Pheebs, my baby! It hurts Phoebe." Prue whispered.

"Phoebe move and let me heal her." Leo told her gently, putting his hands over Prue's stomach.

"Is she alright? What about the baby?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue, I'm sorry…it's dead." Leo said sadly.

"No…no…it can't be dead."

"Prue…Pheebs…I can't keep freezing them. A little help would be nice." Piper called out, not knowing about Prue's miscarriage. 

"Prue, let's vanquish these demons and then we can go home ok sweetie?" Phoebe said softly.

"What's the spell?" Prue's voice held no emotion, her face was a blank.

_'Oh, Prue, you're shutting us out again. Prue, this shouldn't have happened.' Phoebe thought sadly, helping her sister up into an upright position. _

"Piper, Prue, we need to say the spell, and we need to say it now." Phoebe's voice could be heard amongst the screams of pain coming from the many demons Prue was flinging into every available hard surface. 

Demons of darkness,

Bringers of pain,

Straight to hell,

We banish thee again,

"Well, Phoebe, I'd say that we need to work on our spell casting abilities, because that just plain sucked." Piper said in an attempt to break the tension. 

_3 years later – ok, basically everything that happened in the actual show happened here – this takes place in mid season 3, before Cole/Belthazor rejoins the brotherhood. Prue hasn't seen or heard from Andy since he left, and she still doesn't remember anything about the warlock that attacked her on the night that Andy left. Cole's still good and he doesn't know anything about Andy or the fact that Prue lost her baby. Oh and Piper and Phoebe don't know anything about how Andy left – they just think that he got transferred._

_ "Morning!" Prue said cheerily, walking into the kitchen._

"Hey, sis. What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Piper asked her.

"What, I can't be happy without a reason?" Prue asked teasingly.

"Wow, you really are in a good mood." Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, what's up Prue?" Cole asked.

"Hey Prue, this just came in through the fax for you. It's from your boss. I think it's the list of people you're supposed to shoot today." Leo walked into the kitchen, and handed Prue a sheet of paper, before orbing out.

Prue grabbed her camera bag and headed to the door. Her sisters and Cole followed her out into the hall, and said goodbye before she opened the door.

"Oomph," came Prue's muffled cry of surprise as she walked into a solid male chest clothed in Versace. Her head flew up as someone's hands wrapped around her waist steadying her. 

"An…Andy?" Prue whispered her face white. 

"Hello Prue." Came Andy's reply as he stared into his ex's face. 

**TBC. **

**Reviews welcome.**

**Thanx to all those that have reviewed.**


	5. Part 5

**He's Back**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Part 5**

"Prue are you ok," Cole asked coming up behind her, as all three of the sisters seemed to be frozen in place. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Prue replied softly. _'Andy…he's really here. Why now, just when I finally accepted the fact that he wasn't coming back. He still looks the same, but I can't help wondering why he's back now.' _"Why are you here Andy?" she asked coldly, her voice free of any emotion. Both Cole and Andy were surprised at that, but Andy physically flinched from the amount of coldness in her voice but knew he deserved it.

"Prue, look I know that I have no right to be here, especially after what I did, but I was wondering, no hoping that maybe you could forgive me." Andy said rapidly, his eyes shooting venom at Cole. _'Who is this guy? Please don't tell me that he's dating Prue…' _

"Oh my god…Andy!" Phoebe and Piper finally snapped out of it and stepped forward to see him better. Phoebe walked to Cole, and wrapped her arms around him.

"How dare you…" Prue's reply surprised them all. "How dare you come back here after all this time and expect me to forgive you." 

"Cole, Phoebe, I think that we should give these two some privacy. Obviously they have issues to work out." Piper said softly to her them. 

"Don't worry about it Piper, I've got to get to work anyway." Prue said warmly to her sister. Then she turned to Andy, and her voice held an edge of pain when she spoke. "Goodbye Andy." With that, she walked away.

"Damn Prue wait. Look just give me a chance to explain, please." He called out to her. Prue paused and turned back.

"I can't do this right now Andy. Come back tonight. I need time to sort this out." Her voice broke, and she whirled around and ran to her car, her control shattered. Piper, Phoebe and Cole all watched as Prue's car sped out of the driveway, and out onto the road. They watched as Andy slumped on the ground and just sat on the steps.

"Andy, what the hell did you do to my sister that she left in tears?" Piper asked furiously.

"Piper let's take this inside, I don't think the neighbors really need to hear this." Phoebe said gently to her sister.

"That mean's you as well." Cole said coldly to Andy. He had no idea who he was, but obviously he knew Prue well enough to hurt her like that, and when Prue or Piper hurt, Phoebe hurt. 

Andy didn't reply, but got up and walked into the manor. Once they were all inside, Phoebe whirled around and repeated Piper's earlier request. 

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Before you start on the long story, would somebody mind telling me who the hell he is?" Cole asked annoyed at being out of the loop.

"Later honey." Phoebe told him.

 "How much did Prue tell you about me leaving?" Andy asked his face weary and bleak.

"She just told us that you got transferred while we were in Hawaii at the conference. Why?" Phoebe asked puzzled.

"I didn't get transferred, I asked for one. It was when me and Prue were going through our little trust problem. Th..." 

"Wait, YOU asked for one?! Why?" Piper asked or rather yelled, interrupting him.

"It got too hard…we were barely talking and when we did talk, all we did was fight."

"Hey, Piper, honey, what's going on?" Leo said walking in from the kitchen where he had orbed in private.

"Leo, sweetie, I'd like you to meet an old friend of ours, Andy Trudeau. He dated Prue back a couple of years." Piper said to her husband.

"Wait, he's Andy?" Leo asked curiously, his mind flashing back to when he found Prue crying. At Piper's nod, he walked up to Andy and said, "Look man, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I made a promise to myself. And I always keep my promises." With that, he socked Andy on the jaw.

"Leo! What the hell did you do that for?" Phoebe and Piper yelled in unison. Even Cole looked in surprise at the normally peaceful man/white lighter in surprise.

"Hey, what did I do to you?" Andy asked confused, rubbing his jaw where it was starting to redden.

"Nothing to me, but you bloody well hurt Prue. Just out of question, do Piper and Phoebe even know what a coward you are?" Leo said angrily.

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Piper asked confused, while Phoebe looked curiously at Andy who was staring shamefacedly at the floor.

"I promised Prue that I wouldn't tell anyone. But he can. It's not like he's big on keeping promises." Leo said jerking his head towards Andy. 

"Andy, what is he talking about? What promise didn't you keep?" Phoebe asked softly, while glaring at him. 

"The one's he made to me." Prue's voice broke into the thick tension surrounding everyone as she walked into the living room and grabbed her purse off the couch. 

**TBC….Reviews welcome.**

**Thanx to all those that have reviewed.**


	6. Part 6

**He's Back**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. **

**Part 6**

"But you know what? Maybe if you stick around enough, he'll gather together enough courage to leave a letter and tell you all about it." Prue's voice was scathing, and Andy winced. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Ok, I'll get that then." Piper walked out of the room leaving behind a stony silence. 

"Prue." The voice that broke the silence was deep, very definitely male and very definitely not Piper.  They all stared at the newcomer, and then the doorbell rung again. 

"Tell you what. You guys all stare at each other and I'll go get that shall I?" This time it as Phoebe who left alone and returned with a man. 

"How's my favourite auctionette turned photographer and her sister's these days?" The voice was cheery and loud. 

"Ok, what is this? Return of the exes?" Prue sent Piper a look of thanks when she froze the room, and then unfroze Leo and Cole. Phoebe walked around the room pointing at the three still frozen men. "Andy. Bane. Jack. Why doesn't this picture look quite right to me?" 

Cole just looked confused and since no one said anything, he spoke out. "Would someone mind explaining to me who these guys are?"

"Sure. He's Andy, that's Bane and the one wearing the boxers with the suit jacket is Jack." Seeing that Cole still looked confused, Phoebe explained further. "Inspector Andy Trudeau. He was Prue's best friend while we were growing up. They dated all through high school and then broke up just before college. He and Prue met up and started dating again when we first became witches, but she didn't tell him about the whole charmed deal and he kept on getting in trouble for all the unsolved cases, so they broke up again. I don't know exactly what happened because Piper and I were in Hawaii at the time, but when we got back he was gone." She paused to take a breath and then continued. "Bane Jessup. He was hired by Barbas to kill us last Friday the 13th. He hired a hit woman – Ms. Hellfire – to kill us but Prue accidentally killed her instead. Since no one actually knew what the real Ms. Hellfire looked like, Prue had the bright idea of impersonating her. So Prue and Bane met but nothing happened then – at least I think nothing happened then – because Bane got sent to jail. But then Litvack went after him in prison because he knew about the magical world. So Bane broke out of prison and kidnapped Prue. This time I definitely know that something happened because she wasn't that happy about him having to go back to jail. Plus the whole love spell thing told us that they were in love." She paused again. Cole just looked blank. "Lastly we have Jack Sheridan. He worked with Prue at Bucklands and bugged her until they ended up in bed. They dated for about 5 months before she quit Bucklands and they broke up. Did I leave anything out?"

"Quite crudely but correctly put." Piper commented. 

"I can add two things to that. Andy does know about the whole charmed deal – he found out just before he left and Jack is an ex-white lighter. He clipped his wings when he met Prue, but he doesn't know that she's a witch. He will know now since he knows I'm married to one of the Charmed one's though. His brother is still a white lighter." 

"He…he's a white lighter? Why did he clip his wings?" Prue asked confused. Leo was about to reply when Piper's freeze wore off. The three men looked around surprised and just then a warlock blinked in and grabbed Prue. 

"Thanks for your sister," He laughed evilly before blinking out with her. 

"Prue!!!" Everyone in the room cried out at the same time, before turning to look at each other. 

**TBC…reviews welcome.**

**Thanx to all those that have reviewed.**


End file.
